What We loss
by Lila Blue394
Summary: Dean knows many people.. She is just one of them.. Set in a series its a one shot that could turn into more...


Joseph Macland looked at the gold ring on his ring finger. It symbolized so much to him. Every time he looked at it, it told him he could always live through another say because he would always have her waiting for him when he came home. However, this time was different. He looked up and turn towards the big bar, his bar where she and the whole crew were waiting hoping that he would make it to the bar in time. But he knew he wouldn't there was at least six demons waiting for him between his truck and his bar.

He wasn't going to make it back. He saw her at the opening being restrained by one of his closest friends, Dean Winchester. It was up to Dean to make sure that Paisley would make it through this. Because as much as he wanted to avoid what was going to happen he couldn't and she was going to watch everything. She was going to watch him die. "I love you baby. Take care of yourself and our baby." He murmured kissing his ring sending all his love through it. He looked at her again saw Dean's arm around her waist swollen with their baby. He wouldn't see their child born wouldn't be able to see him or her grow up and become something some day.

This was killing him but he just had to take out as many as he could he had to keep her safe because while they wanted him dead they wanted her so much more. He took out his blade that could kill almost everything looked at it and ran his fingers lovingly over the silver blade that was etched with all kinds of symbols. "Do me right baby let my aim be true." He prayed one last time and hopped out of his truck making a run for his bar and for her. He dodged and slashed where he could laying fatal wounds when he could. Grinning form ear to ear like a freaking maniac or like the highlander he was. He was born a warrior and he would die one to.

Half way between his, truck and the bar a sadistic bitch stopped him. She had been after him for months wanted her knife back. But this was never her knife she had stolen it from his kin years ago and he had been the one to take back his family honor by getting it back. "She's going to die you know that don't you?" She said her black shinning like two inky pools. She cocked her head sending her host black curly hair sliding over one shoulder.

"Fuck off Ruby! My wife is a fighter you come after her and you die." Ruby let out a cackling laughter ran out in the night. "No she'll die like you will and hopefully while still pregnant what fun that'll be." He couldn't take it any more and swung at her slashing her arm when she blocked. His anger would prove his undoing because when he went to stab at her again she got him in the chest with her own blade. Blood spurted from his mouth and fell from the fatal wound. He fell to his knees grinning from ear to ear. It made for one horrific scene.

Blood dripped from the up turned corners of his mouth and he held the blade in place. His eyes searched for his beloved Paisley one last time finding her still in the doorway her hands over her mouth tears shinning in the robins egg blue eyes. _"I love you." _He mouthed and was relived when she mouthed it back. The last thing he heard just before he blacked out were her screams. "MAC!" _I will love you until the end of time Paisley Marie Petrove Macland, until the end of time._

_

* * *

_

Paisley watched in abject horror as the love of her life fought to get back to her and their baby. All the while, that goddamn assholeDean Winchester held onto her with a strength and gentleness that she did not even know he had. "_Goddamn it Paisley," _He snarled as she kicked him repeatedly in the shins."

"Dean Winchester let me the _fuck_ go!" She snarled back. She needed to get to had to help her Mac shouldn't have to face those bastards alone. But even with Jace and Everett on the rooftop with their sniper rifles, Bobby and Mike at the windows all waiting for an opportunity to take a shot with their blessed bullets they couldn't take a shot. Because none of the bastard demons were showing, their faces and they all knew that it would be risky to take a shot with Mac running towards the bar.

She screamed, "MAC!" when she saw that bitch slam the blade into his chest. "Pais, I can't, I can't do that you're pregnant for fucks sake!"

"I don't care Dean I need to save him!" At that the ever stoic Dean Winchester snapped. "Paisley you don't mean that this is your baby the child you and Mac made together do you think he would want you or this child endangered?" He snarled gripping her upper arms with bruising force. She shook her head tears threatening to fall he was right she knew he was. This was her precious baby she would always have a part of her Mac. Because a part of her knew (no matter how much she prayed other wise), that Mac was going to die tonight. She calmed herself and managed to turn back and see her husband fall to his knees blood dripping from his mouth and then mouth _"I love you." _she mouthed it back putting all of herself all of her love into her eyes and in those words.

She managed to shrug off Dean's hands and turned to the room at large, "Somebody toss me a fucking gun!" She ordered. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. She probably was. Here she was six months pregnant asking for a gun to blast those fucking demons straight back to hell. "I SAID give me a fucking GUN!" She snarled when no one move fast enough. Finally it was Jordan little Jordan who was only seventeen and the newest member of the DHA that handed her a saw off. "It's locked and loaded Mrs. Macland." He said his grey eyes burning with his enthusiasm. She smiled back not putting much effort into it but he deserved her approval and nothing less.

She shouldered the gun fitting it expertly against her shoulder and hollered back to Jordan, "Tell Jace an Everett to cover me."

"Will do miss." He said saluting her and running off towards the steps to do what was asked. She looked at Bobby and Mike silently telling them the same thing. As she was reading to step out the door, Dean joined her. Not like, she should be surprised because well that was Dean. "If you're going then so am I." He said. She nodded and the walked out together shooting everything that moved. A demon made it way over to them but was expertly picked off. So was anything else that moved towards them. They made it to her husband's body and she was thankful to see that he was still breathing. Barely. But she could see the faint rise and fall of his chest.

Dean holstered his gun and slipped his arms under Mac and the bolted back to the bar where Dean gently laid Mac on one of the tables that had been cleared off. "Joseph Macland don't you die on me! This baby and I need you baby don't leave me." She pleaded cupping his face he didn't so much as move. She sobbed quietly as Dean and Bobby worked on him but nothing would work. As she held onto the love of her life's face, he died. Leaving her bereft. She broke down falling to the ground. Dean walked around the table holding her his blood-covered hands making the sad scene gory but she didn't care.

Morning came and they were able to bury him in the little plot behind the bar. Jace and Mike wrapped his body in kerosene soaked cloth and Bobby poured the salt over his lifeless body. Jordan handed her the matches his face so solemn she wanted to cry all over again but she didn't she held strong as she watched her husbands body go up in flames. She disbanded the DHA but told everyone, "You will always be welcome here. But with Mac gone I just can't do it anymore." They understood and for that, she would always be thankful.

She was left alone. Alone to go through her pregnancy but thankfully not the birth. By the time her boy was due Dean showed back up. He told her when she asked about the old crew, "Mike and Jace have teamed up. Everetttook Jordan under his wing and well you know about Bobby and me." He said his smirk in full force it helped to calm her nerves. Eighteen hours later, she held her green-eyed black haired little boy in her arms with Dean smiling down proudly even if he did look a little green.

"Did good Macland, did good." He murmured a hand cupping the top of her sons head. Yeah they had done good her and Mac. Dean left shortly after but she knew it would be the last time she saw him. He always showed up now and then. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
